Episode 4949 (27 October 2014)
Synopsis The Mitchells are summoned by a text message from Charlie. Ronnie’s unsure of Charlie’s grand plan to announce their engagement and thinks Roxy’s opinion is all that matters. Ronnie thinks life would be easier if Phil knew Charlie wasn’t a policeman. Outside, Nick Cotton watches No. 27. In the launderette, Charlie teases an excited Dot he’s got something to tell her later. On Bridge Street, Nick watches the launderette and makes a crass comment to Donna as she tries to pass. Dot’s shaken as she fleetingly glimpses a hooded figure in black, then scolds herself for being foolish. Meanwhile, Roxy’s stunned when Ronnie flashes her engagement ring. Roxy claims she’s delighted but regrets she can’t make the family drinks as she has lunch plans. Ronnie’s hurt. Later, Nick breaks into No. 27. He takes cash from a drawer and finds Ronnie’s baby scan, which he pockets as Ronnie and Charlie return. Charlie promises Ronnie that he’ll sort things with Roxy. Ronnie enters the empty kitchen and tuts to spot the back door ajar, blaming Roxy. Roxy’s busted when Charlie finds her nursing a coffee alone at Beales. While he berates her for not supporting Ronnie, Nick watches. The Mitchells assemble at No. 27. Charlie announces the engagement. Phil toasts Ronnie and another joke of a marriage, and refuses to have a policeman in the family. Charlie turfs Phil out, the family following. Later, Roxy apologises, explaining she was just thrown – it seems Ronnie’s life is perfect while she and Aleks keep arguing. Roxy plans to turn the Vic Halloween party into an engagement party and vows to make sure Phil attends. Later, Charlie and Ronnie arrive at Dot’s house; Charlie’s horrified to find Nick sat in the kitchen. An excited Dot enters via the front door and Charlie quickly shuts the kitchen door. Nick grins – surprise! After waking in Dean’s bed, Stacey makes a hasty exit, insisting last night was a mistake. Tosh’s off work ill. She’s surprised to see Stacey and Lily and realises Dean allowed them to move in without consulting her or Tina. At Blades, Dean agrees to give Lola her job back to win favour with Stacey. Dean pesters Stacey to talk about last night; Stacey snaps nothing can happen between them as they live and work together – she used Dean for company. Stung, Dean claims he used Stacey too. Back home, Stacey finds a devastated Tosh in the bathroom, clutching a pregnancy test – she’s not pregnant. Stacey lends a shoulder to cry on. Tosh is pleased Stacey moved in – even if Dean didn’t tell them. Dean’s relieved Tosh isn’t pregnant, explaining he would’ve been the father. Stacey pointedly remarks no-one wants things to get complicated. Dean agrees, with a smile. Tina checks on Tina but she’s asleep. Running late for university, Johnny collides with Ben outside the Vic as he rushes to Mick’s car. Ben retrieves Johnny’s dropped Aretha Franklin CD and smiles that Track 2 is a perfect driving tune. Ben advises Jay that he can’t avoid Abi forever. Lola’s returned and is worried that Ronnie’s family meeting regards Phil and Ben wanting custody of Lexi. Ben calls to see Abi, who’s despairing that she’s failed everything. Ben hugs her, insisting Abi move on and find a job, and offers to help with her CV. Later, in the Vic, Ben tells a relieved Lola that she needn’t worry – she’s a brilliant mum to Lexi. Abi glares on seeing Lola with Jay, to Lola’s irritation. Abi wants to leave but Ben urges her to front it out, like he is. Abi thanks Ben for supporting her and hugs him. Over her shoulder, Ben smiles to see Johnny enter the pub. Sonia thinks Carol needn’t return to work in the café so soon. Carol suspects something’s wrong if Sonia’s spending her day off fussing over her. Sonia explains she’s worried about organising a charity fundraiser for Fat Blasters. In the café, Carol suggests Kush help Sonia. Pam wants Carol to join her choir but she’s unenthusiastic. In the Vic, Sonia unburdens to Kush about Rebecca and Martin. Kush wonders what Martin thinks about Sonia’s fundraiser. Sonia remembers how generous Martin used to be. Kush suggests selling a calendar featuring local people and places in Walford and assures Sonia he’s here if she ever needs a chat. Sonia leans in for a kiss and Kush pulls back, shocked. Carol comes home to find Rebecca’s arrived – she’s moving in. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes